A Beautiful Piece
by shiyen
Summary: This is an AU where music and words colidde


A young 16 year old stands before the Ouran High School. Golden brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses trace and admire the slightly complicated design of the building along with the well-crafted statues surrounding it. As the wind blew her short dark brown hair, Haruhi Fujioka took a deep breath and entered.

-o0o-

It was after class, and Haruhi was looking for a place to study. However, there doesn't seem to be a room which isn't packed or quiet.

Hell, even the libraries were full with chatty students.

Don't they have anything else better to do; rather than hanging around educational places like the library where people go to find peace and a place to read, not to find rich little brats who have far too much time and money in their hands!

Annoyed, Haruhi kept on searching. Opening door by door, both disappointment and amusement came with the discoveries.

Packed with students

Packed with students

Packed with noisy students

Packed with even noisier students

Not so pac- Whoa! Are they making out?!

Quickly closing that last door, Haruhi recovers from the shock and gives another room one last try.

-o0o-

At the end of the corridor, on the 3rd floor of the second building, there lies the Ouran music room. Slowly opening the door, Haruhi is surprise and relief to find no one.

Nope. Nobody. Not even a single peek of the human life form. Nada.

Grinning happily, she enters while gently shutting the door behind her.

Inside, she notices that right in the middle of the music room, there lies a piano. For some reason, Haruhi felt drawn to it. Fingering and closely examining it, slowly she remembered a melody…something mother used to play…

_creak _

A gasp escaped the 16 year old mouth as the music room doorknob started to turn. A wave of panic washed over her. Quickly, hiding behind some curtains Haruhi held her breath as a blonde and very handsome male student came in. Slightly fidgeting, she tried to keep still as the blonde walk closer towards the piano.

When the young blonde man sat down and played a familiar melody, her heart skipped a beat.

It felt like something ran down her back. This guy played with such accuracy, with so much power and passion. And yet, his fingers seem to barely touch the keys. His lips curved to a light gentle smile. Eyes were closed, as if the heart could feel where the right keys to tap upon are. The atmosphere changed each time a different note was played on.

He looks like he's really into the music, like he's really enjoying it; and maybe he is.

When the piece ended, Haruhi couldn't resist giving a small soft clap.

…Uh oh… Did he hear that?

"Who's there?!"

Apparently he did. Haruhi hesitated before revealing herself. "U-um, just me."

"Huh? Who are you?" he asks, one eyebrow raised

"I'm a student here. My name is Fujioka Haruhi, 16 years old…u-um…I…I'm sorry for eavesdropping-…"

"It's alright," the blonde said with a smile "Nice to meet you Haruhi. I'm Suoh Tamaki."

Ah, what a relief. This guy, he seems nice. Haruhi smiled "Are you an upperclassman?"

"Yes, good guess. I'm 17. And are you really a student here?"

Huh? What's that suppose to mean? "Of course I am!"

"Then why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Tamaki asks glancing over Haruhi's large brown sweater and rather old looking pair of pants.

Haruhi blushed. Tamaki-senpai noticed "Uh, yes…well…I couldn't afford the school uniform so-"

Tamaki's eyes widen. Couldn't afford? Then that means… "You must be that scholarship students my classmate kept talking about!" He exclaims cutting her off.

"Eh? I-"

"What an honor to finally meet you!" Tamaki says while shaking Haruhi's hand. "You must have it pretty rough huh?! Being so poor and all."

What the… Is he mocking her!?! "Don't exaggerate! It's not like I'm living of garbage or something, thank you very much!" Haruhi snapped and pulled away her hand. Ah, shouldn't have done that. Tamaki-senpai looks hurt.

"Senpai? I-"

"…Are you angry? I'm sorry" Tamaki lifted his hand and caress her cheeks

Her body grew stiff at Tamaki's touch

"Won't you forgive daddy?" He whisper and leaned in closer.

What the hell! "AHH!!" By reflex Haruhi screamed and pushed Tamaki away.

"Huh?"

"W-w-what a-are you-" Haruhi stammered as she backed away from Tamaki. Her face red with embarrassment. Tamaki smiled a little, feeling guilty for teasing so much.

"Heh… sorry, just kiddi- Hey! Watch out!"

Everything then happened in slow motion.

Haruhi backed to a table.

Tamaki gasps

The table held a fairly large vase

The vase toppled.

Tamaki gasps again

The vase falls to the ground and crashes into thousands of pieces

Haruhi gasps while Tamaki screams.

…Oh no… What just happen?

Ignoring Tamaki's continuous screaming, Haruhi's brain slowly registers the earlier events. Reality hit her cold and hard.

"Uh, Senpai, I'm sorry about the vase! I promise I'll pay-"

"Pay? Do you have any idea how much that vase was?" His tone and expression change completely. Tamaki's lips curved into a crooked smile; His eyes narrowed and held a dark glint.

"A scholarship student like you who can't even afford the school uniform! How do you expect to pay me back for this vase?!"

What's with the sudden change in attitude!! "I-I'm sorry! I'll find a way, a part-time job or something. I- Hey! Wait a minute. Why should I pay you? Isn't this a school property?" Haruhi exclaim feeling a little afraid.

The 17 year-old smirked. "Listen here Fujioka; that vase was mine actually to begin with. The only reason it's in this school is because it was supposed to be auction away later this evening at the auditorium."

No way. This can't possibly be happening.

"But now it's all broken in pieces thanks to you!"

Haruhi knees gave in and she sank to the floor. "H-How much is it?"

"A mere price to someone in my standards" Tamaki knelt down and lightly touch her left cheek "8 000,000 yen."

8 000,000 yen?! "I…It'll take some time but I can pay!"

"Liar!"

How is she going to get that amount of money? "I'm not lying!"

"Fine you're not! But explain to me how you intend to get that amount of money." Tamaki asks challenging.

How? "Because Senpai, I intend to become a famous authoress! Just wait and see! I'll pay you back with the money I can make of my books!" Did she just say that?

For a moment Tamaki was at loss of words. "Wha-"

_creak_

The music room doorknob turn again and another fine young man entered. He had black hair and wore glasses.

"Tamaki, if you have the time to play another song then you…oh! You have a guest?"

At that moment Haruhi's mind went blank and she couldn't quite say anything. So, Tamaki took charge.

"Rather than a guest, it's more like a servant." Tamaki stated calmly

The dark hair teen wasn't fazed at all by Tamaki's words, "I see. Care to introduce me to your new toy?"

Tamaki smiled sweetly. "Of course. Haruhi this is my classmate and best friend, Kyouya Oothori"

Kyouya smiled devilishly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fujioka."

Suddenly everything went black.

-o0o-

(A/N:...So...How was it? Just to let you all know, my dream is to become a novelist! XD Btw, this is an AU -Alternate Universe-)


End file.
